1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose-in-hose or double walled hose, and, more particularly, to a hose-in-hose secondary coupler.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that hose-in-hoses have been used to transport liquid waste, such as nuclear waste, to a place away from the source.
A problem with current hose-in-hose configurations is that once the outer hose is disconnected via a coupler, the separated ends of the outer hoses must be physically pulled apart to allow access to the inner hose. Although on shorter lengths of hose this may not present much of a problem, as the length of the hose increases the difficulty in providing adequate force to pull apart the disconnected ends also increases. The ability to adequately separate the disconnected ends of the outer hose to a significant distance thereby allowing access to the inner hose relies on the strength of the end user. Furthermore, longer hoses may not be able to be separated at the coupler due to the weight of the individual hose ends.
What is needed is a device which allows access to the inner hose without the need to substantially move the two disconnected ends of the outer hose.